


Тише!

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [79]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Тише!

— Тише, Кроуфорд! Тише! – Шульдих спешил по коридору вслед за оракулом, стараясь всё-таки не переходить с быстрого шага на рысь, и безбожно не поспевал за летящим на крейсерской скорости напарником. Как тому удавалось всё ещё имитировать шаг, Шульдих не знал, но с каждой минутой всё больше завидовал.

— Добрый день.

— И вам не кашлять, — огрызнулся, мать его, оракул и повернул за угол.

— Что?! – глава третьего ведомства споткнулся и стал похож на рыбу, которую глушили динамитом, но не доглушили.

— Добрый день, — улыбнулся как самому дорогому на свете телепат. Мужчина отступил. – Мистер Кроуфорд желал вам доброго здравия. Погода плохая, — многозначительно сверкнул глазами Шульдих и, оставив небольшой тормозной след на повороте, скрылся с глаз главы третьего ведомства раньше, чем тот успел ответить.

Оракул уже успел достичь больших вращающихся дверей.

— Кроуфорд! – воскликнул кто-то негодуя.

Шульдих поднажал, переходя на неприличествующий этому месту бег.

Спина напарника мелькнула уже за стеклянными дверями, в которых образовалась пробка.

— Шульдих, передайте…

— Это пророчество, — отрезал он, засветив кому-то локтем в солнышко и ловко втиснувшись на освободившееся пространство.

— Что я козел?! – зарычал Томас, боевик из группы Данина.

Телепат мысленно чертыхнулся: «Блядь, нашел с кем связаться!»

— Это иносказание. У тебя же День Рождение завтра. Бахус вашу пьянку благословил. Так что опасайся похмелья… — выдохнул Шульдих и вылетел из здания.

Наплевав на все приличия, телепат опрометью бросился вперед. До стоянки, на которой они оставили машину, было всего ничего, но у Кроуфорда была в загашнике приличная фора, и Шульдих предпочитал не думать о том, как мог ею воспользоваться оракул, от которого шарахались не только эмпаты, но даже обыкновенные смертные и кошки.

Стоило ему поравняться с воротами, как оттуда вылетел их седан. За рулем был Кроуфорд, даже не подумавший остановиться и подобрать напарника, который к его озверину в кои-то веки не имел никакого отношения. Шульдих выругался вслед машине, но стрелять по шинам всё-таки не стал. Идиотизм идиотизмом, а искать родные шины на седан – удовольствие не для слабонервных.

Продолжая шипеть на некоторых «ударенных в детстве головой» оракулов, он ввинтился в салон остановившегося такси прямо перед самым носом собравшейся погрузить свои телеса дамы с необъятным кейсом.

Дверь грохнула оглушительно, разом отрезав его от возможных проклятий в свой адрес.

— Эй?! – возмутился шофер, оборачиваясь.

Церемониться телепат не стал. И машина, взвизгнув так, будто её нещадно избили, рванула с места в карьер.

В отличие от оракула Шульдиху пробок избежать не удалось, и до дома он добрался значительно позже.

Там было подозрительно тихо. Телепат осторожно обошел дом и заглянул в подвал. Череда выстрелов лучше всего засвидетельствовала присутствие Кроуфорда. Рыжий выдохнул. Раз стреляет, значит всё не так плохо.

Дуло коснулось спины оракула. Стрельба прекратилась.

Шульдих стянул с напарника наушники.

— Мишень повержена столько раз, что на неё уже больно смотреть. Положи оружие и объясни, какого хрена? – в голосе рыжего за насмешкой пряталось нешуточное беспокойство.

Оракул тихо зарычал.

— Тише, Кроуфорд… Тише… — шепнул Шульдих. Он накрыл ладонью руку напарника, всё ещё сжимающую пистолет, и нажал на неё, заставляя его положить оружие на стол.

— Шульдих, — просипел Брэд, стараясь успокоиться.

/Что?/ — отозвался телепат и обнял Кроуфорда со спины, прижимаясь к нему всем телом как можно плотнее. Тот медленно выдохнул, улыбнулся, закрыл глаза, и Шульдих почувствовал, как тело напарника расслабляется под его руками.

— Что случилось? – спросил он осторожно.

— Мы больше не напарники. Они нас разводят в разные команды…

Рыжий замер. Кроуфорд почувствовал, как он напрягся.

— Что они?! – прошипел Шульдих и, не дожидаясь ответа, вылетел из комнаты, на ходу снимая пистолет с предохранителя.

— Шульдих?! Тише, Шульдих! Тише! – заорал оракул и рванул за ним.

Собственная злость исчезла без следа. Телепат хуже ядерной зимы. Взбешенный телепат – это Апокалипсис далеко не локального масштаба.

Кроуфорду повезло. Замок передней двери их седана снова заело, и рыжего удалось перехватить, обнять, прижав к горячему боку не успевшей остыть машины.

— Мы убьем их за каждый день, которого они нас лишили.

— Пошли, — зашипел Шульдих.

— Не сейчас, — как можно спокойнее ответил оракул и крепче обнял затихшего в его руках телепата. – Но скоро. Обещаю.


End file.
